


The Ancient

by Steffie



Series: Ancient Wander [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Gen, Very Old Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia couldn't believe what Wander casually mentioned to her. There's no way it could be true...could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone to my Wander over Yonder fan-fic.
> 
> Wander over Yonder characters belong to Craig McCracken  
> Story, character(s) belongs to me, Steffie

"Hey Sylvia, we're approaching Ammar!" Wander chuckled in excitement as their orb descended closer towards the planet. The mention of the planet's name caused the zbornak to stop in her tracks, which caused their orb to wobble in space.

"Did you say Ammar? Wait, Wander... I don't think this is such a great idea. Trust me, buddy..." Sylvia's tone was stern, but Wander's eagerness didn't falter. Wander's trusty friend sighed in frustration before she could explain her concerns.  
"Wander, Ammar is a planet where the universe's oldest people come and gather once every century. Most of these old guys are important people; and they have bodyguards to protect them from bad guys like Lord Hater."  
"Don't worry about a thing, Sylvia. We are all sorted out. If they ask, you're my bodyguard."  
"But Wander, they won't even allow the public on this planet."  
"Don't you worry, they will accept us on this planet."

Despite her doubts about them not being kicked off the planet, Sylvia and Wander landed safely in front of the palace. The zbornak felt her breath taken away from her when she admired the polished marble floors and exterior. She couldn't understand why Wander didn't seem phased about the palace. He didn't even seem phased about the gigantic guards that were leading them towards the entrance. Sylvia ignored the marble statues they have passed to take a closer look at the star nomad.

Her buddy acted quite chummy towards the guards; babbling about the adventures they had and the times they had stopped people like Lord Hater.  
"That sounds very exciting, sir. I hope you didn't have many mishaps." one of the guards stated as the four finally arrived at the front entrance and opened the door for them.

Sylvia blinked in confusion. The hall was gigantic; big enough to fit both Lord Hater and Lord Dominator's ships in with a bit of room to spare. There was a sea of people from several planets all across the universe; and they looked fairly young as well. They were all smartly dressed. The zbornak felt self-conscious for being undressed, yet the star nomad didn't seem to mind.

"Howdy, everyone! I sure hope you are having fun." Wander waved cheerfully at their audience.   
"Wander--" Sylvia hissed before one of the more smartly-dressed elderly gentlemen slid up to them. To Sylvia's surprise, the gentleman bowed down in front of Wander. In fact, everyone in the hall bowed or did a curtsey at her star nomad buddy. What was going on?  
"Wander, sir! It's a pleasure to have you here at this century's meeting."  
"It's a pleasure to be here. It's Horace, right?"  
"Yes it is, sir."  
"My, you sure have grown. When I last saw you, you were a li'l tyke."

"Wander, what is going on? Do you know this guy?"   
"Yep, I sure do. His great-great-grandfather and I were very good friends back in the day."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yep, that's true. Mr. Wander here was my ancestor's friend back when he was a young boy."  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble sir, but my buddy Wander is only twenty-six--"

"Yep, I am only twenty-six million years old." Wander casually shrugged.

"Say what?!"

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia wouldn't be surprised if her jaw literally dropped to the floor. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind, yet her mouth didn't want to co-operate. She mumbled nonsense before she finally got to her senses. Wander didn't seem to mind that she reacted the way she did. Almost as if it happened to him so often that he didn't care anymore.

"Wait, you're twenty-six million years old? But, that's impossible! The universe had been dated as twenty-six million years old! I'm sorry buddy, I flarpin' don't believe it." Sylvia felt eyes staring at her, yet she paid no attention to them. Her traveling companion simply gave a small sigh before he continued.

"The first time I ever opened my eyes, I sensed I was the only one in the universe. I don't understand how I knew, but I did. It was something I can do ever since I existed." Wander explained in a wistful tone. The guests that were within earshot were interested in his tale.  
"Wait, you just existed? What about your parents and family?"  
"...I never had a family. I was alone in the world for a few centuries before life on other planets existed. There were others that resembled me, but none lived as long as I have. I had many traveling companions that either passed away from old age, or they left because they thought I was too strange for them. Anyway...c'mon Sylvia, let's have some fun!"

Sylvia frowned, deep in thought. While her friend chatted with the guests, she wondered why he never told her about his real age. She actually thought he was actually a child of his kind for awhile. Wait, there was that one time...

_"Wow Sylvia, look at the constellations!" Wander grinned happily as he and Sylvia looked up at the night sky. The jungle planet they were on had a beautiful view of the constellations at night._   
_"Yeah, it's beautiful." Sylvia smiled before she curled herself up to go to sleep. As beautiful as the scenery was, her eyelids was felt heavy._

_"Wow, the constellations sure changed a lot since last time I was here." Wander uttered in glee._   
_"What?!" Sylvia suddenly lost any tiredness she originally had to stare at her buddy. He looked a bit frightened at her reaction before he stared at his sneakers; as if they were the most interesting sneakers in the entire universe. The zbornak frowned in worry before she sat closer to the star nomad._

_"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sylvia whispered._   
_"Nothing, Syl. Don't you worry. I'm just thinking."_   
_"Oh? Well, what did you mean when you said the constellations looked different the last time you were here?"_   
_"..." Wander nervously scratched at his fur before he dared to look back at Sylvia._   
_"Oh, that? I heard from old folks how the constellations looked so different many years ago. I am just twenty-eight, not old enough to remember how they used to look like millions of years ago." The star nomad laughed nervously at his traveling companion._   
_"You're twenty-eight? I thought you were much younger. But, you're still younger than me, buddy." Sylvia gave him a friendly punch on his arm; careful enough to make it a soft tap than her usual punches. Wander smiled back in return before he hugged Sylvia. She couldn't see her buddy's nervous expression as she hugged him back..._

"Hey Syl, the Elderly Folks meeting is about to start. Since you're my bodyguard, you must be there. They're dying to meet you!" Wander bubbled happily. Yet, there was a tiny hint of nervousness to his tone.  
"Bad choice of words, buddy. Alright, I'm coming." Sylvia sighed. She wasn't looking forward to be bored out of her mind, but she'll do it for her friend. After all, he did help her when she needed it when they first met.

Yet, the zbornak couldn't help but wonder why her best friend and traveling companion ever tell her outright his actual age...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia felt quite out of place. No, all the bodygurds felt out of place as the elders spoke of people, events and places from an era centuries past. None of the bodyguards were even born during that era.

Wander was having a lot of fun chatting with old friends of an era that was long forgotten. The zbornak couldn't help but realize how out of place he looked compared to the other elders. They looked as old as they were (and some even struggled to keep awake), yet Wander looked so young and was so energetic. No wonder she never figured out that he was so old. 

After the meeting, they went to bed in the master bedroom (Wander's own bedroom from when he founded the place). The bedroom had a humble appearance with a touch of character. There were two beds, one that was small enough for Wander and another that was suppose to be for his traveling partner. There were little buttons on the wall next to the bed.

"Make yourself at home, Syl. If ya need anything, just press that little button."  
"Hey Wander, can I ask you something?" Sylvia pondered out loud as she sat down on the bed.  
"Sure, Syl." Wander nodded his head as he plopped himself onto his bed.  
"Is there any specific reason why you're traveling all across the galaxy and doing good deeds?"  
"Nope. I just enjoy traveling all across the universe to help folk. I also try and make some folks realize that they can be good instead, like Jeff."

"So, you're doing it simply 'cos you want to?"  
"Yep, it makes me feel good. I sometimes go to certain galaxies when I feel they need help. I somehow know by getting a bit of a tummy-ache, or headache. It goes away when the folks get helped." the star nomad shrugged his shoulders.

Sylvia took a deep breath as she braced herself for her next question.  
"Wander, why didn't you tell me how old you really were?"  
"Well..."  
"Did you think our friendship will change simply because you're older than me?"  
"Actually Syl, I thought you might freak out and leave me the moment you heard how old I really was. Compared to how traveling partners I had, very few stayed with me until they died of old age." Wander's eyes watered and his bottom lip quivered as he stared at Sylvia.

The zbornak got up to feet and embraced the star nomad into a tight hug.  
"Buddy, I won't leave you for that. There might be times when you frustrate me, but I won't leave you. Trust me."  
"Really, Syl?" Wander sobbed, tears pouring down his face.  
"That's right, Wandy. It would take a real miracle to separate us."  
"Thanks Syl."

After the chat, the traveling partners went to bed. Little do they know, there might be something that could separate them...

The End


End file.
